kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Daybreak Town Accident
The was an incident that involved a massive explosion that occurred at a HumaGear operation test city, 12 years before Aruto Hiden inherited Hiden Intelligence. Despite incredible collateral damage and extensive casualties, culminating in the decimation of the entire town, the entire incident had been strictly regarded as an "accident". Isamu Fuwa, a survivor, sees it as a siege of rogue HumaGears that attacked the facility. Overview The city was part of a developmental project where the Japanese government planned on creating Daybreak Town for the purpose of implementing HumaGears into everyday technology. They consulted several technology companies such as Hiden Intelligence and Zaia Enterprise to create the Ark, a special satellite made specifically for the HumaGears in Daybreak Town. As part of their crusade against humanity, the terrorist organization MetsubouJinrai.net invaded the area where the HumaGears were being produced and corrupted them, letting them run rampant. The Humagears then proceed to hunt any human inside Daybreak town, with Isamu Fuwa as one of the survivors. Eventually, they reached the nuclear reactors and caused them to go unstable, resulting in an imminent explosion. The head-factory man, Satoshi Sakurai had finished evacuating all the human workers out of the facility and locked it down to prevent the HumaGears from leaving, and also minimalizing the casuality. In the end, the explosion had destroyed the entirely of Daybreak Town and killed Sakurai. While the majority of the HumaGears present that day went berserk, there were some, such as Aruto's parental HumaGear Soreo Hiden, that did not experience such malfunction. Consequently, Soreo was destroyed protecting his son from an explosion. In this incident, a number of Progrise Keys were lost, which are later thought to have reappeared in the hands of Hiden Intelligence. Aftermath The town was completely destroyed, with the ruins of buildings became half-submerged and the whole town became walled even after 12 years. The destroyed town became the base of operation for MetsubouJinrai.net, who is using data obtained from defeated rogue HumaGears to restore an object called the Ark, which is currently submerged in the town. The incident was later covered up by Hiden Intelligence, citing faulty maintenance to be the cause of the incident, with no information able to found on the incident in the Hiden Intelligence Database, and any employee, such as Jun Fukuzoe, kept the truth of the incident hidden from public knowledge, feigning ignorance about what happened. Twelve years after the incident, a press conference was held that revealed new revelations regarding the incident, showing MetsubouJinrai.net's involvement. History Alteration The creation of Another Zero-One by the Time Jacker Finis caused these events to be erased from history resulting in the premature death of Korenosuke Hiden and a HumaGear takeover of Hiden Intelligence. This ended up leading humanity to the verge of extinction with Izu being the only known HumaGear on humanity's side. Known Individuals Involved Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? Allies? Category:Events